


Open Your Eyes

by Seattlegirl425



Category: Law & Order
Genre: F/M, S06E23 Aftershock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattlegirl425/pseuds/Seattlegirl425
Summary: 21 years went by quickly after Claire's death and Jack still missed her like crazy he wanted her back.





	1. Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic where Jack remembers Claire 21 years after her death. He then wakes up to see Claire in his room and wonders if she actually died 21 years ago. Alternate Ending 21 years after the episode aftershock. Enjoy :-)

Jack was out of the DA’s office for 6 years now. He decided to retire after he was promoted to being a judge. He was a frequent visitor at Mike Cutter and Connie Rubirosa’s house, Mike and Connie’s three kids would call him “Uncle Jack”, Jack needed that stability for years he couldn’t find the one after Claire Kincaid. After her death he was still hurt and didn’t know how to get closure after 21 years.

Jack would go over to the cemetery where Claire has been buried for 21 years and would tell her about Mike and Connie, Mike and Connie’s kids and how they call him Uncle Jack and the twins were trying to say Uncle Jack but they would just point at him when Connie would say where is Uncle Jack. Jack would say if him and Claire got married they would have kids and watch them grow and they would go on double dates a lot with Mike and Connie and Mike and Connie’s three kids would call Jack and Claire Uncle Jack and Aunt Claire.

“I miss her, it’s been 21 years” Jack said while talking to Mike  
“I know it’s been 21 years, I know you miss Claire” Mike said  
“She was pregnant when she died in that car accident, Lennie thought it was his fault, I thought it was my fault” Jack said  
“Jack” Connie said while reaching in for a side hug “It wasn’t your fault, it was the drunk driver’s fault”  
“We could’ve gotten married, had kids, when we would come over Jackie, Olivia and Mikey would say it’s Uncle Jack and Aunt Claire. We would also go on double dates and have fun and we would talk about our kids and how they were going into law school. I miss her a lot”  
“You’re right it’s been 21 years. Maybe you need closure” Connie said  
“I’ve already had closure over this, I always think I should’ve been the one to pick Lennie up, I should’ve let Claire stay home”  
“Jack stop. You could’ve died 21 years ago if Lennie called you to pick him up. I know you feel guilty about this, I know you miss Claire”  
“I miss her a lot”  
“Stop running over those worst case scenarios . You could've died 21 years ago Mike and I wouldn’t have met and we wouldn’t be married have kids or live in this house”  
“I made it happen between you two because I like breaking the DA’s office’s rules”  
“You’re right. I know you wish Claire was here but you tried as hard as you can for 21 years to find closure and it hurts a lot to think about Claire”  
“Jack, we care about you, you know that?”  
“I know that”  
“I tell those 3 words to Jackie after I say I love you to her and I end that with you know that right? She’s smart for a four year old, oh here she comes right now”

Jackie walked into the dinning room and asked a question that made Jack tear up  
“Daddy, who is Claire?”  
“Sweetie, I don’t think you should ask that in front of Uncle Jack, he gets really emotional about Claire”  
“No it’s okay” Jack said trying to keep his tears at bay “Jackie, Claire was a lawyer who I was in a relationship with. She was kind of like your mom, but not in a sassy stubborn way”  
“Jack I’m so not sassy and stubborn” Connie said laughing  
“You’re sassy and stubborn” Mike said laughing  
“Okay can I finish this whole story about Claire?”  
“Yes you can Jack” they both said  
“Thank you, Claire was really special to me. She and I were dating she was planning to quit the DA’s office to teach law. She found out 2 weeks before she died that she was going to have a baby. We decided to get married right away. We were deciding on names for the baby, we both wanted to have a boy and name him Jack after me. So one night 21 years ago, she was killed by a driver, not only did I lose Claire, but I lost our baby who we were going to name Jack because we wanted another Jack McCoy in this world”  
“That’s so sad. Do you miss her Uncle Jack?”  
“Everyday for 21 years”

Jack would talk about Claire everyday with Mike or Connie and he would tell them funny stories about him and Claire. He would always go to Claire’s grave and he would have a glass of scotch and tell her about his day or how Mike and Connie’s kids were doing or what him Mike and Connie talked about.

One night was different. Jack went to bed and slept. He kept thinking about Claire, 21 years went by and Jack forgot the last words he said to Claire, He didn’t remember if he said I love you or see you on Monday. He forgot the last words. At 12:30AM he heard a familiar voice in his head  
“Open your eyes”  
Jack began to open his eyes, he saw Claire he thought she didn’t die she was resurrected, but he had to face the truth that this was a dream  
“Claire?” He said opening his eyes  
“Hi Jack” she said kissing him on the lips as she sat on his bed  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I know you miss me and talked about me for 21 years”  
“I missed you for 21 years”  
“I will always love you, I know you’ve been talking about me to Mike and Connie by the way who are they?”  
“Connie was an ADA who aided for me, Mike was an EADA who took my previous job when I became DA, they have three kids named Jackie, Olivia and Mikey they all call me Uncle Jack well Jackie does Olivia and Mikey just point to me when they see me, they’re about 12 months old Jackie is 4 years old”  
“I was looking down on you when you became DA, I was telling myself that Jack McCoy from day 1 at the DA’s office was going to be a DA”  
“So why are you here?”  
“To tell you I love you no matter what and it’s time to move on. You shouldn’t be stuck on my death for 21 years. I loved you and I wanted to marry you, ever since I found out I was pregnant with your son and then I got older a bit so that’s why I don’t have that short brown hair anymore”  
“So what did you name our son”  
“I named him after you. John James McCoy the third. I call him Jimmy or Jack the third, he looks so much like you and us. Jimmy do you want to meet someone?” Claire said looking at a door  
“Yes mom”  
A grown man walked out of the door and said  
“Who is this mom?”  
“This is your dad, who I named you after. You’re so much like him”  
“Hi dad”  
“Hi son”  
“I love you dad”  
“I love you too son”  
“I wish you were here so I can show you how to be a prosecutor and how to break the rules”  
“That was actually going to be my job Jack how to be a great prosecutor and not how to break the rules” Claire said while interrupting the conversation between both of them  
“Sure, Claire, Sure”  
“Jimmy, I want you to know that I will always love you and your mom. I was upset the day your mom died and I wish I could’ve said that the day before she died”  
“I love you too dad, I need to go tell my friends up there that I just met my dad the Jack McCoy”  
Jimmy left his Dad’s room and then he looked at Claire. He didn’t know how much he missed her when the 21 year anniversary of her death happened.  
“Hey Jack, can I tell you something?”  
“Sure”  
“I haven’t been dead for 21 years. I’ve been in witness protection program for 21 years”  
“What? Is my son alive? Are you alive?”  
“21 years ago after the drunk driving accident, I actually survived. The lawyers association wanted me to be in witness protection for 21 years. Your son is very much alive, he’s enrolled at Hudson University Law School, doing what his mom and dad are doing, being prosecutors”  
“How did you get into my apartment?”  
“Well the first thing I did was I asked witness protection if you were still alive and they told me where you were living, you shouldn’t hide your spare key under the placemat when Mike and Connie come over for house sitting and I waited for the right time to say open your eyes”  
“So the burial site, who is actually buried there?”  
“My mom. When she died I had to attend a private memorial service for her so I decided to live a hidden life after the fake death. I put my name on the gravestone so everyone would think I was dead including the driver”  
“That’s what I love about you, you kind of lied to me”  
“I had to wait 21 years to tell you that so when do I get to meet Mike and Connie and the kids?”  
“Well they think you’re dead and I had to tell Jackie all about you so very soon. So now I have to tell them you faked your death. Now they get to meet you and our son”  
“I don’t know how they would feel about it?”  
“They heard me gloat about it and plus another lawyer went into witness protection after a deadly situation”  
“Alexandra Cabot. I met her and so did Jimmy when all three of us were in witness protection”  
“Wow Claire, you’re such a badass. That’s why I love you”  
“I love you too Jack”


	2. 21 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're actually alive after 21 years. Jack said that to Claire and that was in his head before he said those words to Claire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where Jack and Claire finally tell Mike and Connie the truth that Claire didn't actually die. Like every Law & Order fan everyone is still upset that Jack & Claire never got married or had kids (I wrote this as an alternative ending after 21 years) I'm still the Mike and Connie shipper (I know they're together after Law & Order and after Connie came back from LA) so enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for my ramble :-)

Jack couldn’t believe it was Claire after 21 years. Their son was 20 years old and looked like Jack. 21 years, Claire and Jimmy where in witness protection program. 21 long years and Jack thought Claire was dead.  
Jack woke up the next morning and said  
“Claire”  
“Yes Jack?”  
“You’re actually alive, you didn’t die 21 years ago. How did you not die?”  
“Well the ambulance came faster and they told me it was a fast recovery and it was a minor injury. The lawyers association told me that I should go into witness protection right away and I had to leave you right away to go to Massachusetts. I then changed my name to Claire McCoy and had our son and named him after you like we talked about. When Jimmy was 18 he announced to me that he got accepted into Hudson Law School in New York, I then told him both of us were in witness protection and we had to stay undercover for 18 years so then I told him about the car accident in 1996 and how we both survived. Then when Jimmy went to Law School at Hudson I had to tell him about his dad who loved him so much and he was named after him and how I had to keep the car accident a secret”  
“Do I still have time to get to know our son?”  
“Of course. You can teach him about how to be in contempt of court 80 times. You still have time at when he’s 21 to drink scotch with him, introduce him to his half-sister Rebecca”  
“You’re not leaving right?”  
“I’m not Jack. I’m not leaving you anymore. You should’ve watched Jimmy grow up and watched him be like his dad. We get to be a family, we’ll get married”  
“Like we talked about before you faked your death”  
“Exactly. I can’t believe you were the one who got Mike and Connie together”  
“Well I like to break the rules”  
“Of course you do”  
“So I have to call Rebecca and tell her that she has a half brother that she doesn’t know about”  
“Where is Rebecca right now?”  
“She just moved up to New York, we’ve had improved on our relationship for the 21 years that you were in witness protection, I actually became a grandfather while you where in witness protection”  
“I like that you’re getting a long with Rebecca, I heard Adam died”  
“I went to his funeral I was upset like I was at the car accident”  
“I miss Adam, I was the one who couldn’t keep in contact with him because of witness protection program”  
“I know that Claire, witness protection was the best place to keep you and my son safe”  
“So want to get married?”  
“Claire it’s been 21 years that I’ve last seen you. I don’t have a ring”  
“Let’s elope, Jimmy has a huge test to study for. You can sign his birth certificate at the courthouse. We can go on an airplane ride with Mike and Connie to Vegas so we can get married and tell Jimmy when we come back that we got married”  
“Claire, I’m not sure that Mike and Connie would make a spur of a moment trip to Vegas, they have three kids who are young and Mike’s mom would have to watch the kids, we did talk about getting married but that was 21 years ago”  
“Jack maybe we could get married at city hall and not go to Vegas, sign the papers right then and there in front of Jimmy, Mike and Connie and their kids”  
“Okay that sounds like a good idea to go to city hall and just sign the papers but Claire you just came back into my life I thought you were dead, Lennie and Rey thought you were dead, also Adam thought you were dead, and since I gloat a lot in front of Mike and Connie a lot about you they thought you were dead also their 4 year old daughter thought you were dead”  
“So I have to tell Mike and Connie I was in witness protection program for 21 years?”  
“Yes and Jackie”  
“Oh crap, I never thought after 21 years this would bite me back in the ass”  
“We’ll go see Mike and Connie at their house and you’ll tell them about the whole witness protection program”  
Jack, Claire and Jimmy went to Mike and Connie’s house to visit them. Mike and Connie seemed very gracious and greeted Jack, Claire and Jimmy when they entered the house  
“Hi Jack”  
“Hi Mike and Connie, where is Jackie, Olivia and Mikey?”  
“Oh they’re with Mike’s mom, she took them to the zoo. It’s apart of Jackie’s preschool thing”  
“So there is something I need to tell you”  
“What is it?” Mike and Connie both said while walking to their kitchen table  
“This is Claire Kincaid-McCoy, she has been in witness protection program for 21 years, she did not die in that car accident 21 years ago. This is my son John James McCoy the third he’s known as Jack the third or Jimmy, he goes to Hudson University Law School”  
“What the heck?”  
“Yeah I know, Jimmy and I have been off the radar for 21 years”  
“I was meaning what the heck you have a son Jack? Named after you? So that’s why you gave me the joke of another Mike Cutter in this world when my son was born so now I can give you the joke of another Jack McCoy in this world” Mike said laughing  
“Yeah I need that after I said that the world needs another Mike Cutter in this world”  
“So Jimmy are you going to be a prosecutor?”  
“Like my mom and dad. Mostly like my mom, dad is the prosecutor who likes getting in contempt of court”  
“Well your dad is great at being a prosecutor and a judge”  
“That’s true Mike, that’s so true and I do not like getting in contempt of court”  
Mike’s mom walked into Mike and Connie’s house with Jackie, Mikey and Olivia. Mike walked up to Jackie and said  
“Hi Jackie, did you enjoy your trip to the zoo with your preschool and grandma Olivia and Mikey?”  
“I did have fun I saw a lot of animals. Oh there is Bella, Hi Bella-girl. I had so much fun at the zoo Bella”  
“Mike and Connie have a dog?” Claire whispered to Jack  
“Yeah they have a dog. They got Bella before Jackie was born, Bella is very sweet, come here Bella girl”  
Bella came over to Jack and Claire, they both began to pet Bella. Bella is a very sweet dog and a very friendly dog, she wasn’t nervous in front of Claire  
“Daddy why is there two people I’ve never seen before right next to Uncle Jack?”  
“Well, it’s a very long story and I’ll tell you after me and mommy put Mikey and Olivia down for their nap, just sit down at the table and don’t be shy it’s Uncle Jack you know him”  
Jackie walked up to the table and sat next to Uncle Jack  
“Hi Jackie”  
“Hi Uncle Jack”  
“Did you enjoy the zoo?”  
“I did, I saw a lot of animals”  
“Hi Jackie” Claire said while waving her hand  
“Uncle Jack who is that saying Hi Jackie to me?”  
“Jackie this is Claire, it’s a long story she hasn’t been dead for 21 years”  
“Okay that’s kind of weird what did happen?”  
“Well she was off the radar for 21 years in witness protection program. This is my son John James McCoy the third, we call him Jimmy or Jack the third”  
“Hi Jackie” Jimmy said while waving his hand  
“Hi Jimmy”  
“My dad tells me you're very smart. That’s because your mom and dad are very smart”  
“They are”  
“Your dog Bella is very nice”  
“She sleeps near my bed every time I go to bed”  
“I heard you’re a big sister, are you a good big sister?”  
“Absolutely, I love to read to them”  
“You’re a great big sister to them” Jimmy said smiling  
“Where is Mike and Connie? They should’ve been out here by now” Claire asked  
“Mikey and Olivia are double the trouble they usually nap, eat and everything at the same time, I’ll go get them” Jack said while walking to the twins nursery  
“So Jackie, what do you want to be when you grow up?” Claire asked  
“I want to be a prosecutor like mommy and daddy or I want to work with animals like Bella”  
“I was like that when I was your age”  
Claire and Jackie talked like they knew each other for a long time. Jack walked into the twins nursery and saw Mike and Connie separately rocking Mikey and Olivia to sleep  
“Hey when are you guys going to come into the dinning room? I finally told Jackie who Claire and Jimmy where”  
“Just a few more minutes, Mikey is finally getting to sleep” Connie said  
“Same with me, Olivia is finally getting to sleep” Mike said  
Mike and Connie finally laid both of the twins in their separate cribs. They then walked out to see Claire and Olivia talking like they knew each other.  
“So” Claire said  
“We want to tell you something” Jack said  
“What is it?” Connie said  
“Well Claire and I were planning to go to the courthouse so we could get married. We’re planning to get married on Saturday”  
“On Saturday?”  
“Yes Saturday, we want you all to be there”  
“We will Jack, we love you so much, you’re like family to us”  
“I’ll be there for you mom and dad, because I love you both” said Jimmy with tears in his eyes


End file.
